


A Happy Birthday

by tasedagod (Clippedwings)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is Happy's sister, Gen, characterization probably isn't great, especially for Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clippedwings/pseuds/tasedagod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Darcy really wanted for her birthday was to see her brother, but she had gotten used to not getting what she wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarkidDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkidDreamer/gifts).



> I play a Darcy on tumblr. I saw another Darcy requested a fic of Darcy being Happy's sister or cousin. I went with sister.

“Harold!” Darcy practically yelled into her phone. She had been so excited to see her brother’s name on the screen that all volume control just went out the window for a moment.

On the other end, Happy laughed and held the phone away from his ear until he was sure she was done shouting. “Hi, Darce. Happy birthday.”

“You going to be able to come by the party? There will be cake and everything. And hopefully we can get Selvig to keep his pants on.”

He just had to laugh at that, even though there was a hint of sadness to the sound. “I’m really sorry, Darcy. I can’t.”

Darcy’s heart sunk and her smile vanished. She had really been hoping she’d be able to see her brother for her birthday. It had been ages since she last got to see him and it would have just made her day. “Right. Bossman has you working crazy hours or something?”

Happy sighed and nodded, forgetting for a moment that that movement didn’t translate over the phone. “Yeah. I’m really sorry,” he said to make up for his mistake with nodding. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

How many times had she heard that? ‘I’ll make it up to you, Darce. I promise,’ he’d say. ‘I’ll see you at Thanksgiving, at Christmas, at Easter dinner.’ Plans that rarely panned out. “Yeah, I know you will,” she said softly.

“I love you, Darcy,” Happy said, trying to make her feel better.

“Love you, too. I’ll talk to you later, okay? Jane needs me,” came her reply before she hung up. Jane didn’t need her, of course, but she was just hurt and upset. All the excitement she had felt at the sight of her brother’s name and his goofy contact picture on her phone had faded away into a familiar disappointment. She moped around until the party started. Even after the party got going, she was still not really in the mood to celebrate. 

That was until a pair of strong arms closed around her from behind and practically lifted her off her feet. She kicked out and twisted to see who had grabbed her, but her struggling stopped as soon as she realized who it was. “Harold!” she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him once he set her back on her feet. “You lied. Ass!” A playful punch landed on his shoulder and he rubbed it as if it had hurt even a little.

“Well, I couldn’t ruin the surprise."


End file.
